The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) type devices for document and inventory tracking purposes has grown significantly in recent years. Typically, an item can be affixed with a specific RFID tag unique to the item. A RFID reader can then be used to read the RFID tag to determine if a particular item is amongst a larger group of items. For example, in a document tracking scenario, unique RFID tags may be affixed to each of a number of documents in a stack. A person looking for a particular document may use an RFID reader to communicate with that document's unique RFID tag. The RFID reader may then indicate if the document is present in the stack.
However, while RFID tags may be used to indicate the presence of a specific item amongst a number of items, the specific item must still be physically located. For example, even if an RFID reader detects the presence of a particular document amongst a stack of documents, a person must still take the time to sift through the stack of documents to find the particular document.